


Silent.

by Jen425



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gabby Needs A Hug, im sorry, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Silence.Silent.Dead.





	Silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed up the dates but here’s day 8 of Femslash February - Silence.
> 
> I regret nothing.

They don’t call to her for days after, but she knows it immediately.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

That’s what she hears.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

That’s what she hears.

 

_ Silence silence silence silent silent silent dead dead  _ **_dead_ ** _. _

 

Worse than the most cacophonous melody.

  
  
  


A long time ago, Gabby had given Clementine a shell. It was a shell with a song. With  _ their _ song. The heartsong that came in more than words.

 

And it was a way to always find her mate. The other half of her heart. Yes, they were young.

 

But this was right.

 

She’d told her pod, her family.

 

And they’d refused to believe her, cast her out. And she was alone.

 

Silence.

 

But for a song.

 

Her song.

 

Clementine’s song.

 

And she’d followed it up past the wooden thing and into the mini-rivers and she’d been sure that Mother Abraham would try to turn her away, but she  _ didn’t _ .

 

And Gabby had Clementine,  _ wasn’t letting her go _ , and that was enough.

  
  
  


They don’t call her for days afterwards, but it’s worse than she could have imagined.

 

Clementine was dead.

 

Dead.

 

Buried.

 

A piece of her horn the only mark of a body.

 

And Eden burned.

 

Burned to the ground.

 

And Gabby cries.

 

Near her, Catharine cries, too, and Oscar holds her close.

 

She doesn’t have Clementine to hold her. Clementine would be angry, if she were here. Her city, her great haven for Magick people, gone.

 

But  _ Clementine _ is gone, too.

 

The other half to her heart song, forever silent.

 

Silent.

 

Silence.

  
  
  


When Clementine had discovered why Gabby ran to her, she had been so  _ angry _ that her horns had grown even more pointy and dangerous and trees had marched forwards and roots grew upwards to fight, as well.

 

And it had  _ scared _ Gabby.

 

But they were mates, so she’d pulled Clementine back.

 

She’d always pulled her back.

 

And they cling to each other and their tears are quiet.

 

But not silent.

 

Never silent.

  
  
  


Gabby thinks that of course it’s a song that heals the little puppy. It’s always music because that’s love and for Clementine it was happiness and Catharine loved Clementine and it doesn’t take any Magick to love.

 

(But there’s always Magick in her voice now.

 

Bad Magick.

 

The type of Magick that lures people to their death with a smile.

 

And she hates it.)

 

The puppy was so so tiny and it stared up at her and it’s the cutest, sweetest puppy she’s ever seen, like Clementine but different.

 

Eyes blue like the sky instead of the sea. A face like a perfect little pearl.

 

Pearl.

 

That’s what this little human puppy is, her little pearl. Precious as any puppy Clementine could have given her.

 

Like the ones on a bracelet Gabby had made long ago.

 

She’d lost hers, at some point.

 

Not that it matters.

 

It would silent, now.

 

Silent.

 

Dead.

 

And maybe this puppy is born of her mate but she certainly isn’t Clementine. Her heart sings a different song.

 

Not that Gabby could ever sing back.

 

Not anymore.

  
  
  


Clementine’s voice was as clear as whistle as she screamed that she would  _ not _ let Gabby die. But Gabby had thought that wasn’t she already dead?

 

Dying?

 

Her pelt is no more than soot on the sand and she can feel herself changing. And there’s singing and her pod, her new pod, and it doesn’t matter because it—

 

_ —Hurts hurts hurts _ —

 

They tie her together with a blond wig full and made of memories, and it still just  _ hurts hurts hurts _ . She feels  _ wrong wrong wrong. _

 

And now she’s tied to the ocean.

 

In a blue blue body and a blonde blonde wig that  _ isn’t her _ .

 

She hides in her den and Clementine manages a week down with her until she’s pulled away and now Gabby is alone and broken, and so is Clementine, she can  _ see _ that, but…

 

She can’t help. Not nearly as much.

 

Not anymore.

 

Clementine falls apart and she can’t help and then there’s silence.

 

They don’t call to her for days after, but she knows it immediately.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

That’s what she hears.

 

_ Silence _ .

 

That’s what she hears.

 

_ Silence silence silence silent silent silent dead dead  _ **_dead_ ** _. _

 

Worse than the most cacophonous melody.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
